Blue Haired Maiden
by untameddisaster
Summary: This came to me on a whim. Someone must show things from her side. :


**A/N: **So this came to me on a whim. :) It's pretty much great, I think anyways. But I'm not sure if it will be a one.shot or if it will turn into chapters. Review and let me know what works better here ... Serve frozen and ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters nor the basis for my idea. They belong to Squaresoft (then).

* * *

Blue Haired Maiden

* * *

Why is it that I always get overlooked? Poor little selfless me. I mean, really. Do I get any thanks? Do I get the recognition I deserve? Maybe I didn't in the beginning, but that's all going to change. Now that I have my little theater, I'll be famous. I'll be recognized. I'll be respected, adored, rich! My name will be up in lights. **Ruby!** Maybe then Zidane will love me. Maybe then he'll chase me all over and around Gaia instead of the brunette, man-stealin, poor excuse for a queen-to-be.

Calm down now Ruby. No need to get all excited. Zidane will come. He'll see me up on that stage, the lights reflecting in my blue hair, the sparkle in my eyes, and he'll know what he's been missing. He'll love me or so help me lord, that boy won't know down from up.

"Miss Ruby?" My stagehand inquired hesitantly.

I looked up startled. I had been so lost in my thoughts of Zidane, I never ever heard him approach. Darn that Zidane. Always on my mind, always sucking up the attention I need to put into other things. The nerve of him. Why I -

The stagehand cleared his throat, pulling me out of my thoughts a second time.

I sighed. Zidane, this is all your fault. "What is it love?"

"It's show time."

"What?!" No. It can't be. It can't be show time! Zidane hasn't come to wish me good luck. He hasn't told me to break a leg. I peeked from behind the curtain and surveyed the audience. Zidane wasn't even here! In fact, no one was! I choked back a sob. My first performance, and no one would see. Not one person! Oh how could he do this to me? How could he stand me up like this? And on opening night too! How dare he! I clenched my fists. That boy is dead. D-E-A-D dead.

"Do you want to cancel the performance tonight Miss Ruby?"

I fluffed my hair and smoothed out my short-skirted dress. "The show must go on." My appearance must be perfect. Even if I am performing for an empty audience. My heart felt like someone was squeezing the life out of it. I suppose I'd expected more than this. No. I do expect more than this. I deserve more than this empty theater. I deserve fame! "Darn that boy. This is all his fault."

"B-b-but Miss Ruby. There is no one here!"

I stared at the stagehand. Was he speaking back to me? I own this place. I own him. If I didn't hire him, he'd be out of work. How dare he reprimand me! "You'll not be wantin' to argue with me love. Not in my foul mood. I said, the show must go on." Darn that boy. I go in search of my fame and he can't even seem to manage to show his tail around here. Oh how he's hurt me. I thought he had more affection for me than that. "My heart will explode. I just know it!"

"Ruby! We're here!"

I ran from the back of the stage. Could it be? I was sorely disappointed to find Cinna and company waiting for me. Well, someone was better than no one. "Cinna!" I ran to him, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed his forehead. "Why I never thought I'd see your ugly, un-educated face around this fine establishment of the arts!"

"Gee, thanks Ruby," Cinna said dryly.

I stepped back, took his hammer, and bopped him on the head with it. Hmph. Even though I'm glad he showed up and everything, that doesn't make it okay for him to be tardy.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Why darlin', that was for being late! How could you be late. Don't you know how much this theater means to me? And then on openin' night you show up like it's fashionable to be late! Since when do you care about fashion? Shows don't wait for you!" The nerve of him putting me through unneccesary stress. How ridiculous.

"Well if it matters to you any, I brought Marcus, Blank, and the Boss. Just like you told me to." Cinna stated, rolling his eyes.

I smile sweetly. "Well aren't you just a good little fella? Now what about Zidane? Did you get him to come?" I held my breath, waiting, hoping, praying that he did.

"Here I am," Zidane said, striding through the door. His tail flicked back and forth as he grinned. "How's it going Ruby?"

"That's Miss Ruby to you Zidane and let me just say. How dare you! How can you just waltz in a greet me like you ain't just put me through the pain of waitin' for you sorry tail to show up. You could have at least been a bit sorry. But know. You're just a smilin' away." He is so selfish! Only worring about himself and not caring a wit about how I feel. Does he even care that I love him? Hmmm?

"I'm sorry Ruby."

"MISS Ruby. But, what's done is done. All of you take a seat and we'll get this show a rollin'!"

After the seats were taken, I started the performance. I stood on stage and began to sing the opening song. Midway through the song, I looked at Zidane to let him know this song was for him. But he was slumped over in his chair asleep. ASLEEP! The show hasn't even been going for five minutes and here he is asleep. The nerve of that boy! Sleeping through my big performance in my brand new theater. A performance I set up for him. How could he be so ungrateful to me?

I stopped singing. "Zidane."

No response.

"Zidane, wake up!"

Still no response.

...

"Zidane I order you to wake up!" I stomped my foot to accentuate my anger.

But still he slept on . . .

* * *

**A/N: **thoughts? one.shot or no? I feel like I captured her selfish personality. What do you think? Reviews? Each Review will earn you 100 gil . . . XD


End file.
